


In The Morning - A NOBLES Story

by Daniel_Sinclair



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_Sinclair/pseuds/Daniel_Sinclair





	In The Morning - A NOBLES Story

My father has announced he will be sacrificed, cut open by our butchers, in hopes of saving our village from the savage desert of Arizona and what lives there. I plead and beg for him to stop; perhaps there is another way to save ourselves. With no effort, he’ll continue on.

 

“It’s all part of our tribe, my child. Everyone has to take part in exchange of safety.”, my mother consoled. My brothers agreed to do what my father told them. At night, I was quietly sobbing. I couldn’t sleep, I wouldn’t talk, I wouldn’t play or hunt the lesser beings of the desert. I did nothing.

 

I looked up to the sky, drawing my attention to the flashy light. The light was orange and it was moving slowly across the mountains. The light became brighter as it came closer to the mountains, right beside our village. The light died off. An explosion would echo across the desert. A crash.

 

I finally awoke to find my father prepared for the ceremony. Everyone went, claiming him to be a hero, but I stayed outside. I couldn’t bear to watch. I heard squelches and smelled blood. Human. In the morning the lights went out forever.

 

I've finally lost it...


End file.
